Kouji, Izumi and a kid?
by YuGiOh-Lover25
Summary: this is a re-make of the Kouji, Izumi and a kid? story by no nome. I am actually no nome, but i cant access my account, so this is my new one. i hope you enjoy this story!
1. Little Bundle of Joy

Kouji, Izumi and a kid?

Chapter 1

Little Bundle of Joy

The day ran as usual, however it seemed to go extremely slow for poor Izumi Orimoto. As the biology teacher rambled on about cells in onions Izumi couldn't help but sigh as she turned and looked out the window, watching birds flutter by each other. Takuya noticed and turned to look at her, watching her staring blankly, which was highly unlike her. Izumi thought about the birds and how free they were, she envied them, wishing she could spread her wings and fly like she did as Kazemon or Zephyrmon. The feeling of the wind in her wings, the sensation of her hair flying behind her in the breeze, the joy of being almost weightless doing cartwheels in the air. Suddenly Izumi realised just how much she missed being in the digital world where anything was possible.

Kouichi noticed Izumi's behaviour and frowned in worry. The teacher also noticed.

"Orimoto Izumi! Can you tell me what structure surrounds the outside of an onion cell and why it differs from an animal cell?" asked the teacher, snapping Izumi out of her trance, looking at the teacher. She bit her lip in worry and Kouichi whispered the answer.

"It's a cell wall that surrounds the outside of an onion cell; it acts as a second wall and protection to the cell and allows it to hold its shape. It differs from an animal cell because an animal cell has no wall" she answered after listening to Kouichi and the teacher looked flabbergasted. Kouichi and Takuya grinned at the teacher then at Izumi as Takuya winked at her. Izumi shrugged him off and thanks Kouichi quietly, then continued staring out the window, getting lost in her thoughts again.

The moment the bell rang for the end of the day, Izumi grabbed her stuff and dashed out the door quickly, not even waiting for Kouichi or Takuya.

"Izumi's acting really weird..." stated Takuya as he went to his locker with Kouichi and he put his bag in there, grabbing his soccer ball and goggles.

"No kidding... she's not her usual self, that's for sure..." stated Kouichi as he shut his locker door and ran to the door, issuing for Takuya to catch up. Takuya pouted at Kouichi then ran after him, shouting insults at him as they ran to the soccer field to practise. Kouji was waiting there for them, and JP and Tommy were still in school doing chores after school. Kouichi bet Takuya to the soccer field and as Takuya bent on his knees to catch his breath, Kouichi snuck up on him and stole his ball, kicking it across the field with him as Takuya yelled more insults at him.

"If you don't get more fit, how do you ever expect to keep the ball in a game of soccer!" shouted Kouichi as Kouji stood there, his hands in his jacket pockets, smirking as Kouichi passed the ball to him and he kicked it straight into the goal. Takuya huffed in annoyance, then ran to them, taking the ball and began running to the other goal. It was a little unfair, being on his own against Kouji and Kouichi, but he didn't mind. He considered it special training for his upcoming soccer match with the school.

"You're too slow Takuya!" yelled Kouji as he skidded on his side and kicked the ball from under Takuya's feet, tripping him on him as Kouichi grabbed the ball with this feet, then ran back to the other goal. Takuya moaned in frustration, then stood quickly, puffing and ran after Kouichi, shouting insults at him again as Kouichi chuckled. Kouichi kicked the ball again and it flew into the goal post, bouncing off towards Takuya who accidentally stepped on it and slipped, falling on his face. The ball rolled away as Kouji grabbed it, kicking it straight into the goal from the other end of the soccer field. Kouichi and Kouji decided to check on Takuya and went near him.

Kouichi bent down and began poking Takuya as Kouji leaned forward. They both were refraining giggles and were trying their best to look concerned. Takuya then rolled suddenly and grabbed the collars of their shirts, pulling them down quickly beside him on the floor. Kouichi and Kouji's heads collided as their fell, and as they recovered from the head trauma they formed a star shape with Takuya, laying on their backs and watching the stars. Takuya then decided the break the news to Kouji.

"Izumi's acting really weird today; she wasn't acting like her usual bright, bubbly self. She was looking a bit like she was depressed and lost in her own world. I'm not sure what was going on, but something was definitely wrong" stated Takuya, catching Kouji's attention as he looked to his right to look at Takuya. He saw by his expression that he was being serious.

"Well, where is she?" asked Kouji and Kouichi sighed in defeat.

"She took off straight after the bell rang, we lost sight of her. And that's highly unlike her, she normally waits for us and watches up practise and kick Takuya's butt" answered Kouichi and Kouji heard Takuya shout in protest. Kouji sat forward, looking at his twin on his left.

"Well I doubt she went home, let's see if we can find her" stated Kouji and Takuya smiled brightly. He sat up as well, his smile beaming.

"Alright, sounds like a plan!" yelled Takuya in agreement and Kouichi sat up, sighing slightly.

"There's just one problem" stated Kouichi as he turned to look at everyone, "where are we gonna look?" Takuya sat there, pondering to himself for a moment when Kouji spoke up.

"The riverbed. She always goes there when something's wrong, it's her usual spot" he said and they all stood, heading to the area, leaving the soccer ball rolling away on the field.

Izumi sighed to herself after what seemed the hundredth time that day. Her days were just getting worse and worse, and there was nothing she could do. Her world, everything she knew, was slowly falling apart around her and she could only stand there and watch as things took place.

"_You're always working! You never think of us! You ignore Izumi, and its showing!"_

"_Well whose fault is that! It's your job to raise the kids!"_

"_What was that! You're always so busy working that you're never home, heh, work, is that even where you're going!"_

"_How dare you! I have to work to pay the bills around here damn it! What about you! You're always going out for walks all the time, who the hell knows where you're going!"_

"_I only go out to get away from you! You and you're constant bitching!"_

"_So you're admitting it! You're going out to get away from us all!"_

"_That is enough! I never said anything of the sort!"_

"_Just shut up! SHUT UP WOMAN!"_

_And while this entire argument went on, Izumi was in her bedroom, laying on her bed and covering her head under her pillow to muffle down the sounds of her parents voices echoing down the street, praying and mumbling for them to stop._

Where had it all gone wrong? They were all so happy last year, and now this year it was a complete and utter mess. As more memories of her parents fighting entered her mind for a visual playback she put her head in her hands, wishing and praying for it to stop. That was when Izumi heard some rustling next to her. She froze, debating on running or staying put. Eventually the rustling stopped and she slowly moved her hands away, turning slowly to see a box next to her. It was fairly large and was covered in a small towel with purple and pink designs on it. On the side of the box were large letters reading 'fragile'.

Izumi went to the box and took the towel off, then pulled the sides away, then the other sides and peered inside. She found a fairly large bundle wrapped in a towel. The towel was a pale green and she saw specks of black. Izumi's curiosity got the better of her and she reached inside, pulling the towel out and then it started moving, making little noises. Izumi unwrapped the towel slightly and saw a little face with black hair, tiny hands waving in the air as it squirmed from being woken up. Izumi gasped, it was a baby.

Tiny eyes opened to reveal emerald green iris' locking straight onto her own. The colour was almost identical. But she wondered where the black hair had come from. She'd received her blonde hair from her mother and her emerald coloured eyes from her father. Who were the parents of this beautiful baby? She noticed the baby smiled, reaching forward towards her and began repeating the sound 'ma'. She shook her head sadly at the baby.

"I'm not mama, my name's Izumi, but I'll take care of you till I find your parents" she whispered to the child, soothing it again. She gently placed the child on the ground, and then looked inside the box again to see an envelope. She looked at the front and saw her own name written there, along with Kouji's. Why was Kouji's name there? She tore it open and began reading it, her eyes widening and her skin going pale from shock. She folded the paper and put it in her pocket, then picked up the baby, whispering the name Naomi to it. The baby squeaked in acknowledgement to it, as Izumi nodded.

She wrapped the towel around her more, and then looked around for any sign of anybody else. When she was certain there was no one, she grabbed her school bag, putting it on her shoulders and tried to make a run to the supermarket. However she was suddenly cut off by Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi.

"Thought you'd be here. What's up Izumi?" asked Takuya as he folded his arms behind his head. His smirk had returned and Izumi pouted slightly at it.

"Nothing, I was on my way to the supermarket to buy some stuff" answered Izumi as she held the bundle closer to herself, and tried desperately not the make eye contact with Kouji. Kouji raised a brow, noticing her deliberately not giving him eye contact. Kouichi smiled at her, and then looked at the direction she was going to go.

"Well, why don't we accompany you?" he asked and Takuya's grin grew bigger.

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" he exclaimed and Izumi had to fight off a scream. She grit her teeth, trying to find a way out of this, but then she noticed it was just these three, and was suddenly grateful JP and Tommy weren't here.

"If you guys want... I'm just buying baby supplies, that's all" she stated as she walked past them, still carrying Naomi and praying silently to herself for Naomi to sleep the whole way. Takuya's mouth nearly hit the floor as he looked at Kouji and Kouichi.

"Izumi, you're pregnant?" he exclaimed and Izumi blushed massively, shouting out no.

"Of course not! I'm just looking after my baby cousin for a bit! Bloody hell Takuya, where the heck did you think of that!" she exclaimed, almost feeling ready to hit him. Takuya sighed in relief and they all began walking to the supermarket. That was when it caught Izumi's eye. She turned her head slightly to see a mass of brown long hair floating in the air as it disappeared behind a tree. Izumi stopped and began searching for more of the brown hair but none could be seen.

Kouichi accidentally bumped into her when he didn't notice her stop so suddenly. She almost toppled forward but Kouichi grabbed her arm and she clung onto Naomi tightly, stopping her from falling and hitting the floor. Kouichi straightened her back up and she looked back to the trees again, but the brown hair was nowhere to be seen.

"What do you see Izumi? What made you stop?" asked Kouichi as he helped her stand on her feet properly. She shook her head.

"I thought I saw something. Oh well, must've been nothing" she answered, still clutching Naomi and continued walking forward. Suddenly something black dashed forward, zooming past Izumi, Takuya, Kouji and Kouichi. They all froze, gasping. The black mass jumped forward again, stopping in front of them. Izumi's eyes widened as she recognised it. It was a black wolf. Its eyes glowed a brilliant yellow and its lips were pulled back, showing brilliant white fangs and it growled ferociously at them. Kouichi gently pulled Izumi back to him as Kouji slowly made his way for a stick. Takuya bent his knees down slightly, growling himself. Izumi didn't know what was going on, wolves weren't even native here, so how did this one end up here?

The wolf didn't even pay attention to Kouji or Takuya; its eyes were locked on Izumi and the little bundle of green towel in her arms. Izumi gulped as she realised this, stepped back and it took a step forward. Just as the wolf leaned down to jump up at Izumi, Kouji rushed in front and blocked it with the stick. Izumi shrieked slightly as the wolf knocked Kouji down onto his back and began snapping at him. He was only just barely able to push it back with the stick. That was when Naomi woke. Izumi quickly unwrapped the towel from her face and Naomi began crying. Kouichi gasped, staring at the baby, then not knowing whether to look at Izumi or Kouji. Takuya had grabbed another stick and was trying to hit the wolf with it to distract it.

It worked, for about a second. The wolf looked up then saw Naomi crying. It growled at Izumi, and then jumped forward at her as Izumi shrieked. Kouji looked up, yelling Izumi's name making Naomi scream loudly. A glow suddenly filled the entire area and Kouji found himself enveloped in a brilliant and radiant light.

Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I hope you enjoy the story! This is a re-write of my story 'Kouji, Izumi and a kid' .net/s/4725381/1/ because the first one wasn't that good and my old account I can't access anymore. So I had to do a re-write anyway. Enjoy guys!


	2. This Power?

Kouji, Izumi and a kid?

Chapter 2

This power?

Kouji suddenly found himself all alone. This light that surrounded him was neither hot nor cold; there was no sense of warmth or air. Just when Kouji considered what had happened to his friends he shut his eyes tightly, stopping the images from entering his mind. But when the image of Izumi, mauled to death entered his mind, tears sprung to his eyes and he yelled out her name again at the top of his lungs.

"Fear not Kouji, time has been stopped. You have a chance to save Izumi and everyone else you care about, but first, you must make a contract with me" said a female voice. Kouji looked up, searching for the voice, and that's when a lady with long black hair appeared. Her black hair reached her knees and her eyes slowly opened to reveal emerald irises. Kouji felt mesmerised by her beauty and he had to blink to make sure she was real.

"Kouji... I can grant you the power of light, but in return, you must protect me. I am in danger, and I need the warriors to protect me from those who seek my power" she stated and Kouji raised a brow slightly.

"Protect you? I haven't even met you, so how can I protect you if you're not around for me to protect?" he questioned and she simply closed her eyes, smiling and shook her head.

"You will know what I mean when your journey is done. For now, you must simply accept the power of light and you will know the answer at the end" she stated, confusing him even more, but then Kouji considered what would happen if he didn't accept the power of light. She held a hand forward to him and Kouji threw his hand towards it as he was enveloped in light again.

"Be brave, be very brave!" she yelled as the light faded and Kouji was suddenly holding his light sabres. He tightened his grip on them and dashed forward at the wolf, knocking it away. The wolf bounced back up then froze, looking surprised at him. It then slowly walked forward, sniffing him over. He froze, waiting for it to start attacking again, but it didn't. It then sniffed Izumi, and then gently rubbed it's head on her leg as if it were an apology.

"I apologise for frightening and attacking you both. You see, it is my sworn duty to protect that child. Now it is yours as well Kouji. I didn't recognise you both at first, but now I realise your scents are the same" stated the wolf, which made Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi and Takuya freeze in shock.

"Y-you can talk?" exclaimed Takuya as he crept closer to the wolf.

"Yes I can Takuya Kanbara. My name is Raphael, I am little Naomi's wolf spirit protector. I was awakened from my sleep to protect her because of how much danger she is in" answered the wolf and Takuya almost freaked.

"You know my name!" he asked, feeling slightly suspicious.

"Yes, I know all of your names. There is not a person in this world I do not know, the only names I do not know are the ones of the future" answered Raphael. Kouichi edged forward, patting Raphael slightly on the head and he saw him smile slightly at him.

"Izumi, because you are with Naomi, I must be with her at all times. For your protection and for hers. I am sorry if this becomes a burden on you" he stated and Izumi raised a brow.

"I can't have a wolf walk along side me in the street, people will freak!" she exclaimed as Naomi squeaked in laughter.

"No need to worry, I am a spirit protector, I can chose who I am visible to and not. But I must warn you, Naomi's powers may be even too powerful for you to handle" Raphael said and Izumi nodded, not quite understanding but accepted it nonetheless.

"So we should get these baby things I guess, if Izumi's taking care of little Naomi" stated Takuya as he nudged Kouji, snapping him out of his trance. The light sabres disappeared in a burst of light and they began walking to the shopping centre with Raphael behind them.

Things just seemed to go from bad to worse. Izumi held Naomi close to her body as they walked through the baby department, buying formula, bottles, dummies, nappies, wipes, blankets and a steam cleaner for the bottles. The boys carried the shopping home for her and they went into the house, up to Izumi's room and placed the shopping inside. Izumi sat down with Naomi, then felt something crunch in her pocket.

She debated over giving it to Kouji or not, then decided against it. He had enough to worry about, with his karate test coming up soon and everything, but his father and step-mother were expecting another child soon. It was going to turn his world upside down if he read that letter. Takuya and Kouichi bid their farewells and left after making sure Izumi was okay, then Kouji sat down next to her, looking over her shoulder at Naomi. Naomi squeaked in acknowledgement at him, and then began repeating 'da'. Kouji raised a brow then began chuckling.

"So how'd you find this little one?" he asked her and she turned to look at him. She sighed in defeat, and then held Naomi closer to her.

"I saw sitting by the river when someone came past. I didn't turn to look at the person, but when I did, I found this box, and inside the box was her. According to the letter it said her name was Naomi, and whoever found her had to take good care of her until they could come back for her" she half lied as she explained what had happened. Kouji seemed to be in shock slightly, and then reached forward to Naomi and her hand closed around his finger tightly, a smile on her face. Kouji smiled hesitantly, not quite used to babies, but when he smiled, that caused a smile to form on Izumi's face.

A sudden slam of the door caused Izumi to jump though. She quickly handed Naomi to Kouji, rushing to the door. Kouji nearly dropped her due to shock but managed to stabilise himself, holding onto Naomi properly, then raised a brow at the door that Izumi had left open behind her.

Izumi rushed down stairs to come face to face with her mother. Her blonde hair was tied up behind her in a bun style and her face looked very tired. Her clothes were a dark blue jacket, white shirt, dark blue skirt and black high heels. Her blue eyes locked onto Izumi sternly.

"Dear, I'm so sorry, I have to go to work again for about an hour at 9 o'clock. Will you be alright? Your father won't be back till midnight he says, but knowing him he'll be back at 3am..." she stated, sighing into her hand as she turned and sat on the couch, lifting her feet on the table. She sighed in pleasure, feeling the pressure released from her aching feet and Izumi put a smile on her face. She sat next to her mother, her face one of worry. Her mother and father had been fighting so much lately, and most of it was revolved around her. Her mother worked as a business manager at a company, which was highly renowned throughout the world and earned millions of dollars a year. Her father was CEO of another company and was second in command to it. It ran the electricity for the entire state and he was always working on managing it seen as the leader was on leave for a year for vacation.

"I'll be alright mum, you know me! Independent Izumi!" she stated, pulling a pose while smiling and winking. Her mother giggled slightly, and then sighed again.

"I know, and that's what worries me. We're stuck leaving you alone so much, that I'm afraid we don't even know each other very well. Tell you what! I'll organise with your father this weekend, even if it's only a few hours, we'll go to the shops and hang for a while" she stated, smiling slightly and Izumi smiled back, but secretly felt dread, knowing this would start more arguments between them.

Izumi had changed during the past 5 years since they went to the digital world at age 11. She'd grown her hair to a little above her waist, and had purple streaks in it now. She wore lots of purple and black, instead of white, and was thinking of taking up smoking due to her problems. Her friends knew nothing about it because the change had been gradual, so they thought nothing of it. Now she listened to rock and heavy metal and her nails were black. Many people could consider her emo or Goth, but she liked to think of herself as a rebel.

Kouji had changed a little. He still wore his bandana, and still wore lots of blue, but he was more open and friendly, but he still liked to play cool every now and then, and was really popular with the girls in school. He had grown a foot taller than Izumi and his hair was a little longer. He was still doing karate and kendo, but he'd also taken up soccer with Takuya. Takuya and him were attackers while Kouichi was the goalie in their team.

Takuya was still the same as ever. He still wore the cap and goggles, he still played soccer, his little brother still annoyed him. The only thing different was he looked a little older and was just a little shorter than Kouji.

Kouichi had taken up art classes as well soccer and his hair was still about the same. He was just as tall as Kouji and still acted the same, consoling people all the time and acting as a big brother to everyone. Kouichi had taken one art class one day and came back, shocking everyone with what he had produced.

Tommy had grown a lot taller; he was about a foot shorter than Izumi. He still wore the big hat, and it sometimes got him picked on, but he was able to stand up for himself now. He had taken an interest in footy, and was now the star player in the team.

JP had lost a bit of weight during the years and had taken up art and design. He now was designing different things like models and clothes and boats, etc. He was now pretty well known in the school and people came along asking him to draw things for them, like tattoo designs and presents for siblings.

Izumi sat there, thinking to herself when she heard light snoring. She turned and saw her mother had fallen asleep. She smiled slightly then walked off, grabbing the alarm clock and setting it for 9pm. She put it on the table for it to wake her mother when she needed to go. She then walked back upstairs to Kouji.

"Sorry about that, my mum got home" she apologised, sitting back on the bed again and looked at Naomi who was fast asleep in Kouji's arms.

"I'll make her a bottle when she wakes up, but you can put her in that basinet when you want to leave" she stated and Kouji nodded, standing. He gently placed Naomi in the basinet and turned to look at Izumi. She smiled slightly at him and he frowned. Was she really going to be alright on her own?

"Do you mind if I stay the night?" he asked, noticing Raphael curled up beside the door, sleeping. Izumi's eyes widened slightly, and then she shook her head.

"You can stay if you want, the other mattress is in the cupboard there, and the phone's right there" she said, issuing for him to call his parents to see if it was alright. He did so and his step mother said alright. He grabbed the mattress and placed it beside Izumi's, getting blankets and pillows for himself.

Once they were all settled for the night, Naomi began crying. Kouji picked her up and began calming her down while Izumi grabbed a bottle and some formula, making a bottle for her, then brought it back up, giving it to Kouji and he fed it to Naomi. Once she was done he handed her to Izumi and put the bottle on the table. Izumi grabbed the nappies and wipes, then changed her diaper. She put Naomi's jumpsuit back on and put her in the basinet.

Izumi checked the time and saw it was 10pm. Her mother had left for work and her father still wasn't back. Suddenly the bedroom door burst open and Raphael's head shot up, his fangs showing as he growled. Izumi half shrieked, pulling her night gown down so it didn't blow up due to the strong wind blowing through the door.

Naomi began crying and Kouji reached for a pole of some sorts. He jumped on Izumi's bed, taking off the curtains and took the curtain off the pole, then used it as a weapon. Izumi rushed to Naomi, picking her up and dashed to the other side of the room.

A dark mist formed, and then it gradually grew, shaping itself into the form of a woman. A smirk could be seen, but its identity couldn't be recognised. Izumi gasped, watching as she lifted her hand and an object flew up, and then launched itself at Kouji. He whacked the object away, then dashed at the mist form, attempting to hit it but he went straight through it, and fell down the stairs to the first floor. Izumi shrieked out to him, standing and attempting to run to him, but the mist woman blasted her back against the window with a gust of air.

Izumi hit the window hard and grit her teeth. She looked up, glaring at the woman. Why was everyone after this baby? Why was she so powerful? Izumi pondered over these to herself while glaring at her. She also then realised she was jealous. She was jealous of the woman being able to use air to her advantage. Suddenly Izumi broke out of her trance to see the woman had lifted another object.

This one was piano. The piano Izumi used to play a few years back yet had never sold. Izumi gasped and turned, opening the window quickly. The woman sent the piano flying towards her and she shrieked, ducking and the piano crashed into the wall, hitting the floor. She dashed back to the window again, hoisting a leg over the edge, then realised just how high she was. There was no way she could survive a fall that high, or at least be uninjured and with Naomi safely.

She heard Kouji yell her name loudly and she turned to see the woman had lifted another object. The woman shot it towards her as she realised it was a DVD player. Izumi shrieked, attempting to dodge but fell out the window, screaming as she began falling to her death headfirst. Kouji shouted her name loudly as Naomi screamed. This was it for Izumi, she just knew it.

Sorry, another cliff hanger. But enjoy!


End file.
